Albus Potter and The Heir Of Slytherin
by Mischief Managed-Up To No Good
Summary: THIS FANFICTION IS SO VERY DEAD! DO NOT READ! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS WAS GOING, EVERYONE IS OOC, AND THIS GENERALLY SUCKS!
1. A New Friend

It was Albus Potter's Fifth Year at Hogwarts. He was looking forward to another year full of excitement and adventure. Harry Potter, however, wanted his son to have a peaceful year.

"Albus." Harry said. "I know you just had a very exciting year last year,"

"And?"

"Well," Harry said. "Don't purposely do something..."

"I won't dad," Albus said. "If anything happens, it won't be on purpose."

"Bye Albus."

"Bye Dad." With that said. Albus ran onto the train to find his best friend.

Albus wandered through the train, hoping to find Scorpius soon. It felt like he had searched the whole train. There was only one more compartment to look through, and sure enough, there was Scorpius, sitting in the last compartment.

"Scorpius!" Albus said. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

"Everywhere else was full." Scorpius answered.

"Oh... no they weren't." Albus said.

"Alright, fine." Scorpius huffed. "There were a bunch of... idiots in the front of the train."

"Ah. Are you scared of the idiots?" Albus teased.

"Of course not." Scorpius said, scowling. "I just didn't want any of them to come in our compartment."

"Of course."

Not much more than a minute later, when Scorpius and Albus sat in their compartment, talking about their summers (Albus was in the middle of a story about a Quidditch match he had had with his cousins) when their compartment door slid open.

A girl who appeared to be in the year ahead of them, had opened the door. She had very pale skin, long black hair, acid green eyes, and was very, very tall.

"Um... hi." She said. "Could I sit here? everywhere else is full."

"I doubt it." Albus said under his breath.

"What?" She asked.

"He said," Scorpius said. "That it would be fine."

Scorpius extended his hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"And I'm Albus Potter."

"I'm Gwendolyn."

While Scorpius said: "Nice to meet you." Albus said: "Gwendolyn who?"

"Excuse my rude friend over there." Scorpius said. "He seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Oh it's fine. And, Albus, did you say Potter?" Gwendolyn asked. "As in the Harry Potter? Are you related?"

Albus sighed. "Yes." He grumbled. "He's my dad."

"Oh, that's cool." She said, not sounding like it was cool at all.

"Oh." Scorpius said. "Did your family have something against Harry?"

"What?!" Gwendolyn asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Just the way you said it." Scorpius said, like it was obvious. "My dad didn't like the Potters to much, until recently." Scorpius paused a moment. "Actually, I still think he doesn't like them to much/ At least he tolerates them now."

"No, _my_ family has nothing against the Potters." Gwendolyn said. "But, I am related to a family who really, hates the Potters. Well, I suppose they don't anymore, considering that they're all dead."

"Okay..." Albus said. "What family do you belong to?"

"Let me re-introduce myself. Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, my name," She took a breath in and pursed her lips. "is Gwendolyn _Gaunt_."


	2. An Odd One

"Gwendolyn Gaunt?" Scorpius asked?

"Yes..." She said.

"Gaunt?" Asked Albus.

"Yes..."

"So, they don't like the Potters?" Albus asked.

Gwendolyn barked a laugh. "Obviously!"

"What did the Potters do to them?"

"What did the Potters do?" She laughed again. The realized. "You don't know who the Gaunts are?"

"Nope." Albus said. "Should I?"

"Well." Gwendolyn said. "Your father would know all about them. I suppose he didn't tell you."

"What did my dad do?" Albus asked.

"If you don't know. Ask him." Gwendolyn said sharply.

()()()()()()

They sat in silence for quite a while before Albus asked: "So, Gwendolyn, what house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Good." Scorpius said.

"I know. Slytherins are awesome." Gwendolyn said.

"But, what year are you in?" Albus asked. "You aren't in our year, I know that."

"I'm in my fourth year."

"Really?!" Scorpius asked, shocked.

"Yes...?"

"It's just, I thought you were a year or two ahead of us."

"And why would that be?"

"You are like, a whole head taller than the both of us, and you're a whole year younger?"

"I know." She said. "I very tall."

Albus glanced at his watch. "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." He said.

They waited the rest of the trip in silence.

()()()()()()

They walked through the halls of Hogwarts, talking. Or, at least the other kids were. Albus and Scorpius weren't sure what to talk about. They were still rummaging through their minds, tring to figure out who Gwendolyn was.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they all sat together.

"Um, so, Gwendolyn, do you have any other friends here at Hogwarts?" Albus asked, trying to make conversation.

"No." She said.

"Really?" Asked Scorpius. "You've been here four years and haven't got a single friend?"

"No." She sighed. "Most people write home, telling their parents about their new friend. Then they don't ever come back to talk to be again."

"Wow." Scorpius said. "And I thought being a Malfoy was bad."

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Scorpius. "Albus, don't go complaining about your terrible family. Your a Potter. Almost everyone would want to be friends with you. Everyone who isn't judging for being a Slytherin, that is."

"Exactly." Albus said.

Gwendolyn was about to say something, but stopped when a hush fell over the great hall.

The headmistress had walked up to the Podium to start the sorting.

"I will first welcome our older students." McGonagall said. "And now, I will welcome our students who will be beginning their time at Hogwarts. Please come up when I call your name."

"Allen, Amelia!" was a Gryffindor. "Bayes, Jordan" became a Hufflepuff. "Bayes, Jeffery" and "Dells, Dennis" both became Slytherins. "Drews, Drew" Became a Ravenclaw along with "Fallow, Cameron".

When "Gaunt, Gwenda" was called, Gwendolyn sat up on her knees. The hat hadn't even been on her head a second before it called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Gwenda ran to the Slytherin table to join Gwendolyn. When she got there, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Gwen! Gwen!" She said. "I'm Slytherin."

"Obviously." 'Gwen' said. "I would be astonished if you weren't."

"Your family been in Slytherin for a while?"

"Oh, Gwen, are these your friends?"

"Yes Gwenda."

"Then why did they seriously just ask that?" Gwenda said, very rudely.

"Hush Gwenda, and don't be rude."

()()()()()()()()

At the end of the feast, they went to their common room. Many people stayed up, making a lot of noise, but Albus went straight to the dorms, where he immediately wrote a letter to his father

 _Why, oh why are the Gaunts so important? And who are they, and why don't they like my father?_

Albus fell asleep thinking these things, hoping for an answer to his questions in the morning.


	3. A Swift Romance

Albus thought Gwendolyn was 'alright'. She was funny, and sarcastic, and Albus wouldn't tell anyone, but kinda cute.

"Hey, Potter."

"Hey Gwendolyn." Albus said. "Why do you call me Potter? We're friends, aren't we? You should call me Albus... actually call me Al."

"We're not friends yet _Al_. So, I shall call you Potter."

Scorpius sat down at the table. "Hey Gwen." He said.

"Hey, Scorpius." Gwendolyn said.

"Gwendolyn!" Albus said. "Your friends with him?!"

"Well, all I know, is that when you find out who the Gaunts are, well, Scorpius is a Malfoy, he has a bigger chance of being friends with me." She said. "But, then again, he's friends with you, which means he's not a normal Malfoy."

"Hey!" Scorpius exclaimed.

At that moment, Gwenda sat down with them. "Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Gwenda."

"Hey Gwenda."

"In case you didn't notice, there's been this Gryffindor staring at our table every now and then. LOOK! She's doing it know!"

The boys and Gwendolyn looked over at the Gryffindor table to see a red haired girl glance away quickly.

"Is that..." Albus said. "Is that Rose?!"

"I think so..."

"Gwnda," Scorpius asked. "Did you say she's been glancing over here every now and then?"

"Yep!" Gwenda said enthusiastically.

"Scorpius," Albus said. "Don't do anything dumb, but I think Rose likes you."

Scorpius immediately stood up, and took a step in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Dude!" Albus said. "Sit down!" Albus pulled Scorpius down to the table. "What are you doing?!"

"Going over there."

"Don't." Albus said. "That would be utterly stupid."

"She _likes_ me!" Scorpius said. "What do I do?"

"I have literally no idea..." Albus said.

Gwendolyn giggled. "You don't know what to do?" She giggled again. "Just give me a moment."

Gwendolyn walked off to the Gryffindor Table

())()()()()()()

Gwendolyn sat next to Rose.

"Hey." She said. "I'm Gwendolyn."

"I'm Rose Weasly."

"Cool." Gwendolyn said. "Well. I'm in Slytherin, if you couldn't tell. I'm a friend of Scorpius and Albus. I met them yesterday."

"That's great!" Rose said. "I always thought they should start hanging out with girls."

"Yes, yes, of course." Gwendolyn said. "But Scorpius over there said he liked you." She paused while Rose gaped. "I know. Well, I couldn't help but notice you looking over at him. Do you like him?"

"Yes..." Rose admitted.

"Cool." Gwendolyn said. "That's great. I dunno, it's just my advice, and you really don't know me, but, I think you should go over there and talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah. I think I will!" Rose then strode off towards the Slytherin table.

()()()()()()()()()

As far as Albus and Scorpius could see, Gwendolyn had walked over to the Gryffindor table and had a chat with Rose. The next thing they knew, Rose had walked over to their table, and struck up a conversation with Scorpius. (This might be confusing, but the next part of this chapter is going to be Rose and Scorpius's conversation, hope it's not to hard to follow!)

"Hey Scorpius."

"Hey Rose!"

"That girl over there says she's a friend of yours."

"Yeah. But we only met yesterday."

"That's nice. Hey, Albus, she's kinda cute." (To which Albus responded with an inaudible grumble.)

"I think you're cute." Scorpius said. When he realized what he said, his eyes opened wide, as if to say 'oops'.

"Aw. Scorpius!" Rose said. "I think you're cute too." SHe paused for an awkward moment, then said, "Well, my class is soon, I have to go." With that said, Rose suddenly, and unexpectedly, kissed Scorpius's cheek, then almost ran away.


End file.
